Now I Understand
by Team-LaPush-Werewolves
Summary: "I understand now Embry." He let out the breath he had been holding, "I love you." EmbryXOC... IMPRINT.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, another Imprint story :) I like the plot to this one. Embry and Kat are the main characters and Claire and Quil are in it as well. Kat's real name is Katalina, she has many nicknames. Kat and Lina being the most common. She is a bit of a rebel, but an amazing dancer... R&R :) Pictures should be up on my profile now... or soon, :)**

* * *

_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls _  
_Mainly on the plain side and sing _  
_'cause it is we can laugh we can sing _  
_Have ten kids and give them everything _  
_Hold our cell phones up in the air _  
_And just be glad we made it here alive _  
_On a spinning ball in the middle of space _  
_I love you from your toes to your face  
If It's Love, Train._

All the girls of La Push's Dance team were currently waiting in anticipation for Mrs. Gregory to bring out the new school years roster which held the all-mighty name of the new captain.

My best friend Claire and I were just sitting back along the lockers watching them and snickering to each other. I mean, sure, we were on the dance team too and wanted captain just as bad, but we were not stressing out about it.

"Hey Kat, wanna go to my house after this?" Claire asked taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Depends, is Quil going to be there? I think he hates me." I told her truthfully.

"Hey, you're the one who crashed his car into a tree." She laughed. It wasn't even my fault.

"Dude, that was like last fucking year, tell him to stop being a baby and get over it." She frowned at my language, but knew not to comment on it.

"Whatever Lena Kat, Just come over." End of conversation.

I had met Claire at a dance workshop at the beginning of freshman year, now we were seniors and reaching the end of our high school career. Claire's friend Quil had been around forever, I see the way he looks at her.. he loves her. Like freaky mumbo jumbo true love shit. I know I sound like a downer, but I never had seen one successful relationship last in my family. My parents had a nasty divorce when I turned thirteen, really horrible. Anyway, I don't think Claire sees Quil like that yet, she loves him more as a friend. Poor Quil.

The squeek of the door and heels clacking on the tile floors brought me out of my thoughts. "Gather around ladies, captains and co-captains have been posted."

Claire and I walked to the bulletin board where as the other girls ran, nearly knocking each other over.

Girls were crying, whining about how they didn't make captain. I looked for my name.

_La Push H.S Dance and Drill Team Presents this Semesters Captain and Co-Captains.  
-Freshman Co-Captain, Denise Kirsten Lange  
-Sophomore Co-Captain, Jennifer Anne Croomer  
-Junior Co-Captain, Evangeline Nichole Graden  
-Senior Co-Captain, Claire Eileen Young  
-Captain, Katalina Natasha Nadem_

Oh god, I made captain! Oh my fucking god. I know I said that I didn't really care, but damn I did.

Claire wrapped me in a hug. We jumped up and down like little girls.  
"Captain and Co-Captain, we are so bomb." Haha, we were such idiots. At least we were happy.

Quil interrupted our hugging fest by honking the car horn. Dumb ass.

Claire and Quil hugged and he kissed her head, congratulating her, as she got in shotgun, at least I didn't have to sit next to him .

"Congratulations Kat." Quil grumbled out.

"QuillyKinz, That car shit was so last year, get over it." He gave me a look, so I gave him one back.

He sighed, "Kat, you took my car for a joy ride, then decided to take a short cut through the forest. Was that really smart?"

I rolled my eyes. "That tree popped out of nowhere, wasn't the smartest decision, but at least I fixed it."

Quil scoffed, "You left duct tape on my doorstep and a pint of paint, the paint wasn't even the shade of the car."

I just laughed at the memory. Quil's car was a manly shade of dark blue, and I brought him some baby blue paint and tie-die duct tape.

We got to Claire's house after some playfull bantering. I don't think Quil hates me that much anymore, it's just fun to tease each other.

Claire's aunt Emily came through the kitchen followed by Sam, her husband. He scares me... allot.

"Lina, Honey, What a pleasure... come to the bon-fire tonight with Claire. I would love to have you there." Ah Emily, I love her so much. She just gave me something to do other than sit on the couch and watch Project Runway re-runs.

"Of Course , I would love to." She smiled and said goodbye, Sam just nodded. Scary.

Claire and I went straight to her refrigerator to grab snacks.  
We do it all the time, we are like fat-asses without the fatness.  
I think that made sense.

Quil watched us from the bar stool, clearly amused.

"Wipe the smirk off your face Aterea." I told him, his smirk faltered.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you manners Nadem?" Ha, original.

"No, actually... she didn't" and with that, Claire and I walked into her room and put on a movie.

Valentines Day, cute movie. Erik Dane is a plus too.

Quil knocked on the door and told us that he was leaving and if we want a ride.

"You want us to walk QuillyKinz? No? Okay, then yes we want a ride." I didn't even give him time to answer.

Quil just shook his head, rolled his eyes, and walked away. Why do people automatically do that when I talk to them. Is it some kind of reaction that everyone shares or shit like that.

So we gathered our stuff and got into Quils car.

"Quilly can I drive?" I asked.

"Hell no."

"Go to Hell Quil."

Claire just rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
Like I said, scary shit right there.


	2. Chills Me To The Bone

**SUMMER VACATION! AH, HOW EXCITING! **

* * *

_I'll find repose in new ways, _  
_Though I haven't slept in two days, _  
_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._  
_But drenched in Vanilla twilight, _  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night, _  
_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you._  
_I don't feel so alone._  
_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight._  
_I'll think of you tonight.  
-Vanilla Twilight, Owl City._

We could hear the crackling of the fire as soon as we parked a couple of feet away from the bonfire.

This was the first time I had been invited to one of the local bonfires since my father abandoned his spot on the council. Let's just say the other tribal leaders don't like me very much. I'm considered an outcast of the tribe even though I'm half Quileute.  
Claire comes to these once a week, shit they were related to her, and I had never even met these people.

I am so fucking nervous.  
Emily approached us and gave me a big, gigantic hug.

"Kat, Let me introduce you to the group." I was pulled away from Claire and Quil and into a circle of huge men and some women. And then god decided to curse me because Billy Black, whom was looking older everyday, and Sue Clearwater, whom was in her late 60's and no doubt remembered me, were there.

"Everybody... this is Kat." Emily introduced. The noise stopped and everybody looked in my direction giving me looks of question. Well except for one of the guys on the far left sitting on a log with Quil, he just stared... and stared... and stared. He was attractive though, so I'm not going to complain. It was like I had an instant attraction to him.

"We know who she is, Nadem's kid, and she's not welcome here." Sue spoke up, "You're an outsider, tribe is only allowed at these bonfires."

"Sue, you don't miss me?" I used my little puppy-dog face.

"No, I don't. You are a trouble maker and have no respect at all." Oh no she didn't.

"A lot had changed Sue, more than you will ever know." and with that I dramatically walked away.

Claire ran up to me as I was making my way down the beach, I didn't want to go home just yet... so I figured a walk would do.

"Kat, I'm really sorry about what happened, Sue changed her mind, she wants you to come back... everyone does!" Claire was breathing heavily from running the long distance.

"Sorry ClaireBear I can't go back, you should go though... have a good time, I just need to be alone for a while." So many memories of my father were set on this very beach.  
Claire sighed and reluctantly went back, giving me a tight hug before.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the sand, toes in the water... and I opened the first letter._

_May 16,_

_My Katalina, I haven't seen you in a while.  
It's bad out here. Like hell and Cruel and Unusual punishment put together.  
I can't tell you my exact locations, But I miss you so much.  
You turned 16, my oh my how the years have passed.  
I remember when you were 2 and playing with me on the beach, most likely where you are now.  
You always run to the beach when there is something bothering you.  
Typical Kat. My Kat.  
You might hate me... for leaving you and living a life in the war zone.  
And you can, because honestly I hate myself.  
I always find something that reminds me of you. A little girl on the street approached me yesterday and I called her Kat. I saw some dancers last week in a street corner and I was reminded of your dancing. Amazing my little girl... amazing.  
I am afraid that I must go, the infantry doesn't like giving breaks._

_Until Next time my Kat  
Love, your Daddy._

_July 4th_

_Kat, it's Vinny... you're dad's friend.  
I wanted to be the one to tell you. Not the men in the suits.  
Your father has gone missing. He never returned.  
He always talked about you being this little girl, but I was the one in charge of cleaning out his bunk and came across some pictures.  
You're not the little girl you're dad See's you as. You can handle the loss, I know you can.  
I am going to find him, no matter what. You feel like family to me.  
My wife doesn't write to me anymore. She doesn't care.  
She's tired of the "army bullshit"  
Are you tired of Army bullshit Katalina? Like my wife and kids?  
I have little twin girls, loves of my life, Laurel and Christina.  
I miss them, but I'm not sure if I will ever see them again.  
You will see your father though, I'll never give up in my search for him.  
He was a great man. I am honored that I have him as a friend._

_Write Back,  
Vinny_

(End Flashback.)

I wrote to Vinny regularly, he became my best friend despite the age difference.

And then, he was gone. He died December 25 in a bombing somewhere in Russia. He was 34.  
My dad was never found. He was 45.  
The impact was hard on my life.  
I became sarcastic and a bit mean. Claire was always there for me though.  
I loved her for that.

Sometimes I wonder what happened to my daddy. Is he really dead?

The waves were starting to settle along the shore. The crackling from the bonfire was heard.

"You okay?" the voice startled me and I turned around.  
The man from the fire was there, looking at me in question.

"Yeah just thinking, what are you doing here?" I asked, he should be at the bonfire having fun.

"What if I needed to think to?" I didn't have an answer to that, so I just looked back to where the waves were settling along the shore.  
I felt the sand cave in beside me and unfamiliar heat next to me. I didn't mind it though.

"Embry Call."  
"Katalina Nadem."

"So can I give you a nickname Katalina?" He asked.

"Go ahead, come up with something original Embry."

He appeard to be thinking when out of nowhere a wolfs howl was heard.

Embry sat up and looked towards the forest and back to me.

"Gotta go, see you soon Katapillar." What the heck, corny nickname. But I have to give him props, it was original.

"Bye Embry." and he took off back to the beach where it seemed that the bonfire had ended.

So Embry Call... a bit strange, but most defiantly attractive.


	3. Lovesick Crackhead

**I thought it felt like a good day to update this story :) after this I will work on a new chapter of Summer in the Winter with Fall :)**

* * *

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_  
_Momma's telling me I should think twice_  
_But love to my own devices_  
_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
_My judgments getting kinda hazy_  
_My esteem is gonna be affected_  
_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead  
-Kesha, your love is my drug_

Saturday, oh how glorious the day feels. Everybody loves Saturday, I like Saturday the most because I get to go over to Emily's house while my mom goes on her date with her new crush Todd.

Emily lives a couple doors down and my mother doesn't want me to stay alone with the recent "slayings" down in Port Angeles. I honestly think the media overdoes things. Claire's friend Renessmee says it's no big deal, so i'm trusting her judgment. But I'm still not going over there, I'm not getting slayed or shit like that.

So Emily's house equals Embry Call. I couldn't stop thinking about him since the bonfire.  
He was stuck in my head, and I didn't have a problem with it.

"Bye honey, I love you." My mother said as she kissed my forehead. Todd's car was parked outside an extra five minuets after she left the house and I didn't even want to know what was going on in there. Momma's getting freaky, eww. Why do I put such ugly thoughts into my brain.

I washed up and got dressed making sure I looked ready for Embry.  
Wait Emily, no Embry, Emily.  
I have to look nice to go to Emily's.

Oh shit, I have to walk. What if I get slayed on the way over by a big fat man with a beard.  
Did I just describe Santa.  
Never mind, what if I get slayed by a very big animal with claws and sharp thingys.

Maybe I could just call Emily and rescheduel. Yup, that's what I am going to do.  
Kat, you are the smartest person in the whole entire universe.

I got Emily's number which was written on the fridge and dialed.  
It rang twice before Emily's feminine voice came on the line.

"Emily Young speaking."

"Hey Emily, it's Kat, and you see, well, umm, I can't go over to your house today because... uh, I have to... do this thing, and um it takes some time to do this thing, and yeah this thing is very important."

Emily laughed. "What is thing you have to do Kat."

Damn it, she was on to me. "I have to um wash... uh, the dogs." Biggest lie ever, you don't have dogs.

"Kat, is this about you not wanting to get jumped on the way over here?" How does Emily manage to know everything.

"umm, mayyyybbbbeeee." I dragged out.

Emily just laughed again and mumbled something to someone. "Don't worry, I'll have someone pick you up."

This woman is a lifesaver. "Thank you Emily Young, I will love you forever and ever."

"Your welcome Katalina Nadem, I will also love you forever and Ever." Aww Emmy!

"Bye Em."

Okay, so my ride should be here any second now. I wonder if it's Sam.  
I shiver mentally at the thought of being in the car with him, how awkward.

The doorbell rang. I wonder who it is, oh my gosh, I'm scared

I opened the door only to see the one and only Embry.  
Oh my fucking gosh, thank god for you Emily.

He was standing there in his beauty. Man I sound like a stalker.

"Hey Katapillar, how are you today?" He asked.

I smiled. "Pretty darn well Bry." He made a face.

"Thats a girl name, I am a man, a masculine, sexy, hot man." Oh how right he was.

"Well hurry up Mr. Man, were gunna be late." I raced him to the car, he won.

"In my defence I didn't even try." He just laughed. "Get in the car and go Bry."

"That's not my name woman."


	4. Turn Right Around

**New Update :) sorry it took so long, I felt uninspired. Writers Block and Work got in the way, sorry... forgive me? Maybe Review ;) Amazing song BTW, listin to it!**

* * *

_You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy_  
_And I'd like to give it a whirl_  
_Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of_  
_And in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall_  
_But remember, I'm still a guy_  
_I'll pour out my heart_  
_Hold your hand in the car_  
_Write a love song that makes you cry_  
_Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground_  
_'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by_  
_I can hear you now talking to your friends_  
_Saying, "Yeah girls he's come a long way"_  
_From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club_  
_And building a fire in a cave_  
_But when you say a backrub means only a backrub_  
_Then you swat my hand when I try_  
_Well, what can I say at the end of the day_  
_Honey, I'm still a guy_  
_These days there's dudes getting facials_  
_Manicured, waxed and botoxed_  
_With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands_  
_You can't grip a tacklebox_  
_With all of these men lining up to get neutered_  
_It's hip now to be feminized_  
_I don't highlight my hair_  
_I've still got a pair_  
_Yeah honey, I'm still a guy_  
_Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked_  
_There's a gun in my truck_  
_Oh thank God, I'm still a guy  
_

_-Brad Pasley, I'm still a guy_

Embry and I arrived at Emily's after we took a shortcut through the woods. We joked around a bit and I fell once or twice. Blame me, the rock and tree stump just appeared in the middle of the forest. After he dropped me off he went to go home and change.

"Kat, how did washing the dogs go?" Emily asked me as she cooked in the kitchen

"Hey, I was scared!" She just laughed.

"Claire is going to be here in a bit with the rest of the boys, help me set up?" She asked more than told me.

"Of Course" I set up the plates and silverware, while Emily placed the food on the table.

"So, you and Embry?" She asked as I tried to take a roll but she smacked my hand away.

"Ouch, and there is absolutely nothing going on with us." I replied.

"Yeah right, you guys are in loooooove." She said rolling out the word. "Embry and Kat sitting in a tree KISSING."

"Don't be a child Emily, Embry and I are friends.. nothing more." Nothing more my ass, I was in love with the boy.

"Sure,Sure... you keep telling people that."

The boys came in a few minuets later, along with Claire and Kim. Embry looked nice, he actually had a shirt.

"Hey Katapillar." Embry said, standing next to me with a plate of food. "You gunna eat?"

"Yeah, just a little, I ate before I came." I was about to go and get the food when Emily brought me a plate.

"Just thought I would bring you a plate so you don't have to get up." She had that Mrs. Emily-Matchmaker look.

"Aw Emily, you shouldn't have." She just winked and shook her head.

"oh look, there is no more room at the table, you're going to have to sit in the living room you guys." Emily was a really good actress, now I get why she was hiding chairs in the garage when I walked in.

Embry grabbed my plate and lead the way to the living room. "Sure thing Em."

I made a mad face at Emily and she just made a heart shape figure with her hands. Everyone in the kitchen laughed, there were some wolf whistles and Claire and Quil's wink. I walked into the living room and sat next to Embry.

"You do realize Emily is doing this on purpose right?" I asked him.

He took the biggest bite of his burger ever and answered. "Yeah, I figured I would let her have her fun for the minute, and plus it gives me more of a chance to get to know a very pretty girl."

I swear I blushed, He's the only one i have ever known that makes me react this way. "Well aren't you smooth?"

"I like to think so, did it work?"

I pretended to ponder about the question. "I don't know, you're no Fabio but I think you'll do."

He frowned, "I can be Fabio if you want, but I'm not going to spend more than two minuets on my hair."

"My bad, I thought you spent half an hour, pretty boy"

"Take that back Katapillar, Or do I have to make you?" Our food was discarded on the coffee table and Embry was standing up while I was sitting down on the couch.

"Make me Bry." He got up and pounced on the couch landing right next to me. I screamed and he started tickling me. "Embry, stop, stop, please, mercy, mercy!"

Some how we both landed on the floor and he rolled over to my side so we were directly next to eachother. "So am I a pretty boy now?"

"Um, Yeah." He just laughed that comment off and shook his head.

"Katapillar, you have most certainly shaken up my life."

"I do that for a living, it's my specialty, I'm you're own personal earthquake."

We sat there in silence for a while until the boys came in and asked if we wanted to watch a movie in the basement with them, we said yes of course and joined the guys.

* * *

**next chapter: Movie night! Will Embry make his move on Kat? Will Kat say bad words? Will Emily have some more tricks up her sleeves?**


End file.
